<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no surprise by binssseoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091175">no surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binssseoo/pseuds/binssseoo'>binssseoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Pet Names, Punishment, brat!jisung, changbin tries to be a hard ass but hes cute, just cute smut really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binssseoo/pseuds/binssseoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NSFW</p><p>jisung likes to disobey changbin sometimes. he just likes when changbin is a little harsh sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was no surprise to the other members when changbin and jisung announced that they were finally together. the other members could hear them at night and they can all hear when jisung asks him for permission for small things like going to the bathroom.</p><p>which, he always asks changbin if hes allowed to go to the bathroom.</p><p>changbins a soft guy, really sweet. so he usually said yes. but sometimes jisung was just a straight up a brat and didn't care what changbin's answer was.</p><p>but changbin and jisung were a lot more than just sex.</p><p>technically, they have been dancing around each other since they met years ago.</p><p>neither of them were exactly quiet about their attraction to each other.</p><p>so the rest of the group proceeded to be surprised as they continued to openly flirt and do nothing else.</p><p>chan assumes that they are dating when he starts finding them all over each other at the studio and even kissing in front of him.</p><p>“i thought you two were already together,” chan had said as the two stood in front of him, having wanted to tell their leader first. chan sips his coffee, running a hand through his messy hair and looking at the two, “i guess i just assumed.”</p><p>“so… we aren't in trouble?” jisung asks, holding onto changbins arm, standing slightly behind him.</p><p>chan snorts. “no, if you were i would have told you off the day you two met and first drooled over each other.”</p><p>jisung blushes.</p><p>“thank you, chan.” changbin smiles.</p><p>“just dont be stupid.”</p><p>changbin nods.</p><p>and since then, the two were always together, having switched rooms to be together, always right next to each other.</p><p>the group makes fun of them but overall, they support it.</p><p>until jisung gets a little too loud.</p><p>then everyone is complaining.</p><p>“seriously, gag him or something,” hyunjin grumbles. </p><p>jisung squeaks, ears going red and burying his face in changbins shirt.</p><p>changbin laughs. “i like hearing him,”</p><p>changbin was very open with all of this and it made jisung embarrassed.</p><p>“well at least wait until no one else is around,” seungmin jumps in.</p><p>with a smile, changbin leans into jisungs ear, “good thing we will be home alone tonight,”</p><p>jisung shivers, “may i… uh…?”</p><p>“no,”</p><p>jisung rests his forehead on changbins shoulder. “i need to.”</p><p>“i said no,”</p><p>jisung stands. </p><p>changbin stares at him, testing him.</p><p>maybe jisung was a bit of a brat. or maybe he liked when changbin was rougher with him.</p><p>so he strides openly to the bathroom where he closes the door and locks it. a smile settles on his face and he giggles softly as he finishes his business.</p><p>when he opens the door, changbin is standing and waiting, arms crossed.</p><p>“really?” his voice was sharp.</p><p>jisung clears his throat. “well, i had to pee.”</p><p>“and, i told you, no. if you were uncomfortable you should have used your word,” changbin steps closer. “or maybe you want to be punished.”</p><p>“maybe i do,” </p><p>“brave of you,”</p><p>“then do something about it.” jisung presses his palm to changbins chest and pushes softly to walk past.</p><p>changbin scoffs, following.</p><p>“well we are headed out,” seungmin and hyunjin are standing, the other members already out for their day off, “don't be too loud, we do have dorm neighbors.”</p><p>“i dont think theres much to worry about,”</p><p>jisung glances at his boyfriend.</p><p>seungmin shakes his head, “whatever, see you lovebirds later,”</p><p>“what did that mean?” jisung asks the second the door closes.</p><p>“what? did you think i would fuck you tonight after you disobey me so openly like a dumb puppy?”</p><p>jisung lets out a noise sort of like a whine, “but i-”</p><p>“but what? do you deserve it, slut?”</p><p>“i think i do,” jisung whimpers.</p><p>“i don't, so prove it to me,” changbin points to the floor, “down,”</p><p>jisung drops without question.</p><p>“if you can do good enough, ill fuck you like you want.” changbin states.</p><p>jisung nods fast, making quick work of changbins belt and pushing his pants down.</p><p>changbin was already half hard when jisung pulled his dick out and drool was already on his tongue.</p><p>usually jisung liked to just get it over with when it came to blowjobs. he loved to suck changbins dick and he was always too eager.</p><p>but this time, he takes his time, licking soft stripes until changbin fills out and sucking on the head.</p><p>he takes changbin inch by inch slowly, making sure to stare up at him with wide eyes, just as his boyfriend loved.</p><p>jisung had a strong gag reflex but after all this time with changbin he had gotten a lot better at controlling it.</p><p>he inches down, replaces his throat until his nose presses into changbins abdomen and he swallows, making changbin let out a groan, fisting his hair.</p><p>then jisung gets to work, working his hand around the base, ungodly slurping sounds filling the room.</p><p>tears reach his cheeks as he takes it, throat already sore. but he was determined to get fucked tonight.</p><p>changbin moans out, gripping his hair harshly.</p><p>"alright. up." he grunts.</p><p>jisung pops off and stands on shaky legs, mouth covered in spit and precum. </p><p>changbin kisses his forehead. "what a good whore." he whispers.</p><p>"i did good?" jisungs voice was scratchy.</p><p>"yes baby."</p><p>"reward?" he squeaks.</p><p>changbin nods his head towards the bedroom and jisung practically runs to the bed.</p><p>"strip." changbin says, stripping his shirt and rustling around in his drawer for lube.</p><p>jisung does as he is told, laying down on his stomach.</p><p>changbin chuckles, "so pretty for me, yeah?" </p><p>jisung nods, turning his head so his cheek is on the pillow and he can see changbin.</p><p>the bed dips as changbin kneels behind him, grabbing his hips to pull them up.</p><p>jisung practically whimpers at the sound of lube opening.</p><p>"now be a good slut and keep your mouth shut this time," changbin says before a finger slips into him effortlessly.</p><p>jisung muffles a moan by biting his lip as changbin lets him adjust, wiggling around a bit.</p><p>"more, please." jisung pants, pushing back on changbins hand.</p><p>a harsh slap to the back of his thigh makes him yelp. "be patient puppy."</p><p>"y-yes sir." jisung whimpers.</p><p>but soon enough, changbin eases another finger in, working him open slowly. changbin was rough but he never wanted to hurt jisung. </p><p>jisung moans into the pillow, sheets bunched up in his fists as changbin adds the third finger.</p><p>"please. please, sir,"</p><p>"please what?" changbin growls, curling his fingers to brush against jisungs sweet spot making the younger boy jerk forward.</p><p>"p-please fuck me,"</p><p>"if you insist," his fingers slip away and he squirts more lube onto his own dick, watching jisungs hole clench around nothing before sliding in smoothly.</p><p>he leans down, peppering kisses across jisungs back, hands gripping his small waist firmly.</p><p>jisung pushes back, "sir, please." he whines out loudly.</p><p>changbin leans close to his ear and whispers, "i said stay quiet," punctuating with a hardh thrust.</p><p>jisung bites into the pillow to muffle his moan, adjusting to changbin slow and harsh pace.</p><p>changbin liked to touch jisung, as much as he could really, and he loved to admire the younger boys soft skin.</p><p>his hands run all over jisungs back and thighs as he speeds up, "such a perfect whore for me aren't you?" he grunts, hand gripping jisungs hip now.</p><p>"y-yes sir-" jisung cries, tears falling onto the pillow under him.</p><p>he cried often during sex and at first it really worried changbin. but jisung is just sensitive and emotional.</p><p>"i love you," he whimpers, tears mixing with drool under his face.</p><p>changbin gently flips him, slowing down to admire his boyfriend, kissing his cheebk and neck.</p><p>"can i touch?" he breathes, hands already in the air.</p><p>changbin nods, "such a good boy for asking."</p><p>jisungs hands immediately grip onto his back, nails digging in as changbin speeds up again.</p><p>"i love you too, baby." he finally replies, catching his boyfriends swollen lips in a sloppy and sweet kiss.</p><p>jisung whines into his mouth, one of his hands at the back of changbins head, gripping the hair there softly.</p><p>"sir please let me cum- i- i have been good right- please?" jisung rambles out. </p><p>"go ahead, puppy. you were so good for me."</p><p>changbins hands reaches down to stroke him off, hurrying his thrusts to finish after him.</p><p>the two pant softly and changbin pulls his softening dick out, jisung holding his arms tightly.</p><p>after he catches his breath he stands quietly, gently lifting jisung.</p><p>"no!! no bath!" the younger whines, making no effort to actually get away.</p><p>"you would kill me tomorrow if you woke up sticky and gross." changbin reminds him, placing him on the toilet and running the bath.</p><p>as jisung bathes sleepily, changbin changes the sheets and brings him clothes before wiping himself down.</p><p>jisung dries off with a long yawn, letting changbin help him into the shorts and hoodie. </p><p>"nap time?" he asks, yawning yet again as changbin leads him back to bed.</p><p>"of course, baby."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter for short scenarios and the such @binsungpresiden</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>